harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Slag om Zweinstein
thumb Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien op zoek zijn naar de Gruzielementen om Voldemort te verslaan, ziet Harry in een visioen dat er iets op Zweinstein verborgen ligt dat met Rowena Ravenklauw te maken heeft. Hij weet nog niet dat het om het diadeem gaat. Via de geheime gang boven de Zwijnskop, dringen ze Zweinstein binnen, in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, waar iedereen die zich verzet tegen Voldemort, in samenkomt. Marcel heeft via de nep-Galjoenen waarmee de leden van SVP communiceren, iedereen op de hoogte gebracht van Harry's "terugkomst". De een na de ander komt via de geheime gang de school in, om zich bij Harry aan te sluiten. Harry gaat met Loena mee naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw, om het beeld van Rowena Ravenklauw te bekijken dat het diadeem draagt, zodat hij een beeld krijgt van hoe dat diadeem eruit ziet. In de leerlingenkamer worden ze echter betrapt door Alecto Kragge, die met het Duistere Teken, Voldemort oproept. Daarna wordt Alecto door Loena, onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, Verlamd. Haar broer Amycus hoort de knal en probeert de leerlingenkamer binnen te komen, maar hij weet de vraag niet te beantwoorden die hem toegang moet geven en wordt gek van woede. Ook professor Anderling komt op het kabaal af en zij gaat met Amycus mee naar binnen. Als Amycus alleen zijn zus Verlamd ziet liggen, terwijl Voldemort al is opgeroepen en hij het idee oppert om de leerlingen van Zweinstein de schuld te geven, deelt Minerva Anderling hem mee dat ze dat niet toestaat. Op die woorden spuugt Amycus haar in het gezicht, wat zo'n woede opwekt bij Harry dat hij de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van zich af gooit en de Cruciatusvloek op Amycus gebruikt. Wanneer Amycus weer bij komt, krijgt hij er nog een Imperiusvloek van Anderling achteraan. Zij laat hem zijn eigen toverstok en die van zijn zus inleveren en daarna laat ze hem naast zijn zus liggen. Met een zwaai van haar toverstok, verschijnt er een zilverkleurig touw dat de twee vastbindt. Als Harry min of meer aan professor Anderling uitlegt wat hij op Zweinstein komt doen, worden de leerlingen op advies van Anderling uit de school geëvacueerd via de geheime gang tussen de Kamer van Hoge Nood en de Zwijnskop. Net wanneer ze met Harry en Loena op weg is om de andere afdelingshoofden in te lichten, wordt ze aangehouden door Sneep. Een kort gevecht volgt, en wanneer de andere afdelingshoofden ook in de buurt zijn en ze zich allemaal tegen Sneep richten, neemt Sneep de benen. Hij rent een klaslokaal in, springt uit het raam en verandert in een grote, vleermuisachtige gedaante, waarna hij richting de muur om het schoolterrein vliegt. Wanneer Voldemort weet dat ze achter de Gruzielementen aanzitten, zet hij de aanval in tegen Zweinstein. Anderling licht de andere afdelingshoofden in, waarna ze hun afdelingen gaan verzamelen voor de evacuatie. Meerderjarige leerlingen mogen zelf kiezen om ze willen blijven om de school te verdedigen, of niet. Professor Banning begint al direct verdedigende spreuken rondom de school los te laten. De evacuatie wordt geleid door Argus Vilder en Poppy Plijster. Fase 1 Wanneer professor Anderling op het punt staat de Hoofdmonitoren te verzoeken hun afdelingen naar het evacuatiepunt van Zweinstein te leiden, klinkt de hoge, kille stem van Voldemort door de Grote Zaal. "Ik weet dat jullie van plan zijn om te vechten. Verzet is zinloos. Jullie kunnen mij niet verslaan en ik wil jullie niet doden. Ik heb groot respect voor de leraren van Zweinstein en ik wil geen toverbloed vergieten. Geef me Harry Potter, dan zal verder iedereen ongedeerd blijven. Geef me Potter en ik zal de school met rust laten. Geef me Potter en jullie zullen beloond worden. Jullie hebben tot middernacht de tijd." Patty Park springt op en roept iedereen op om Harry te grijpen. De leerlingen van de andere afdelingen trekken direct hun toverstok en Patty Park wordt op verzoek van Anderling als eerste door Vilder geëvacueerd, samen met de rest van haar afdeling. Wanneer alle afdelingen zijn geëvacueerd, spreekt Romeo Wolkenveldt de achterblijvers toe. "We hebben nog een half uur de tijd voor het middernacht is, dus moeten we snel zijn! De leraren van Zweinstein en de leden van de Orde van de Feniks hebben een strijdplan opgesteld. De professoren Banning, Stronk en Anderling brengen groepjes strijders naar de drie hoogste torens - die van Ravenklauw en Griffoendor en de Astronomietoren. Daar hebben ze een goed overzicht en een uitstekende positie om spreuken af te vuren. Remus, Arthur en ik leiden groepen naar het schoolterrein". Fred en George nemen de verdediging van de geheime gangen naar de school voor hun rekenening. Ondertussen gaat Harry op zoek naar het diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw. Hij komt uit bij de Grijze Dame, het huisspook van Ravenklauw. Zij vertelt hem dat zij bij leven de dochter was van Rowena en dat zij het diadeem gestolen heeft. Harry komt erachter dat Voldemort dit verhaal ook al uit haar had losgekregen en weet daarna zeker dat het diadeem het Gruzielement moet zijn, hij weet alleen nog niet waar het nu verborgen ligt. Tijdens het rennen door Zweinstein, beseft Harry zich ineens dat het in de Kamer van Hoge Nood moet liggen, omdat Voldemort in al zijn arrogantie nooit zou verwachten dat anderen het geheim van die kamer zouden ontdekken. Terwijl hij onderweg is daar naartoe, loopt hij Ron en Hermelien tegen het lijf, die hem uitleggen dat ze in de Geheime Kamer zijn gekomen en dat Hermelien met een Basilisktand de Beker van Helga Huffelpuf heeft vernietigd. Wanneer Ron oppert om de huis-elfen in de keuken te waarschuwen dat ze zichzelf in veiligheid moeten brengen, laat Hermelien met een hoop gekletter de giftanden van de Basilisk vallen, holt ze naar Ron, slaat haar armen om zijn nek en kust hem vol op zijn mond. Ron gooit zijn eigen Basilisktanden en zijn bezemsteel ook neer en kust Hermelien zo vurig dat haar voeten een eindje van de grond komen. Vanaf dat moment hebben ze officieel verkering. Er is echter geen tijd om daar lang bij stil te staan, want de school wordt steeds verder verwoest. De muren en plafonds schudden erger dan ooit en overal hangen dikke stofwolken. Harry, Ron en Hermelien haasten zich naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Wanneer ze daarin aan het zoeken zijn en Harry het diadeem bijna te pakken heeft, verschijnen ineens Draco Malfidus, Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwart om ze te dwarsbomen. Er verschijnt een gevecht tussen de twee drietallen, waarbij Korzel meermaals de Vloek des Doods probeert te gebruiken. Wanneer Korzel probeert om Duivelsvuur op hen af te sturen, kan hij het vuur zelf niet onder controle houden. Onnatuurlijk hoge vlammen nemen de vorm aan vurige beesten: gloeiende slangen, Chimaera's en draken rijzen op, verdwijnen weer, rijzen weer opnieuw op en voeden zich met het puin van eeuwen. Voorwerpen worden in de lucht gesmeten door vurige klauwen, opgeslokt door withete muilen en verslonden door laaiende vlammen. Klauwen en hoorns en staarten zwiepen en de hitte is een ondoordringbare muur. Harry, Ron en Hermelien springen op bezems en vliegen over het vuur om Draco, Korzel en Kwast te zoeken maar ze kunnen weinig zien door de dichte zwarte rook. Opeens ziet Harry, Draco en Kwast op een wankele berg geblakerde schoolbanken. Kwast is op dat moment bewusteloos. Harry trekt Draco op zijn bezem en Ron en Hermelien grijpen Kwast. Harry ziet, terwijl ze naar de uitgang proberen te vluchten, het diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw vallen richting het vuur. Harry maakt een scherpe bocht en duikt naar het diadeem, om het nog net op tijd uit de lucht te grissen. Harry haast zich naar de uitgang en na een paar tellen knallen ze op de muur tegenover de deur. Als ze weer een beetje bijgekomen zijn, bevestigt Ron dat Korzel dood is gegaan. Ineens druipt er een donkere, teerachtige substantie die wel wat op bloed lijkt, uit het diadeem. Plotseling trilt het heftig en breekt het in stukken. Terwijl dat gebeurt, klinkt er vaag een langgerekte pijnkreet uit het diadeem, dat in Harry's handen versplinterd is. Dit komt door het Duivelsvuur, een van de substanties die Gruzielementen kan vernietigen. Wanneer Fred en Percy samen duelleren tijdens de slag om Zweinstein, maakt Percy een grap, waarop Fred reageerd: "Dat was écht een grap Perce... volgens mij heb ik je geen grap meer horen maken sinds -" Voor hij zijn zin af kan maken, volgt een gigantische explosie. Een deel van de school stort in Fred komt hierbij te overlijden. Zijn ogen staren nietsziend voor zich uit, met de schim van zijn laatste lach nog op zijn gezicht. Tijdens de slag om Zweinstein, houdt Voldemort zich schuil in het Krijsende Krot. Hij heeft, ter bescherming van Nagini, een betoverde ruimte voor haar geschapen: een glinsterende, transparante bol die het midden houdt tussen een kooi en een vivarium. Hij stuurt Lucius Malfidus op pad om Sneep te halen. Als de reuzenspinnen uit het Verboden Bos zich mengen in het gevecht, komt Hagrid aanrennen. "Doe ze geen kwaad, doe ze geen kwaad!" schreeuwt hij. Hagrid verdwijnt tussen de spinnen en met veel maaiende poten, in een weerzinwekkende draf, vluchten ze voor de kanonnade van spreuken, met Hagrid in hun midden. De spinnen draven weg met hun prooi en van Hagrid is niks meer te zien. De zegevlier uit bij Voldemort geen speciale toverkracht. Voldemort redeneert als volgt: Perkamentus was de eigenaar van de Zegevlier, Sneep vermoordde Perkamentus dus Sneep is de nieuwe eigenaar. Voldemort denkt dus dat hij Sneep moet vermoorden om de ware eigenaar van de stok te worden, en hij doet dit. Voldemort maakt een gebaar met de zegevlier. De kooi van Nagini rolt door de lucht en voor Sneep meer kan doen dan een gil slaken, sluit de transparante bol zich om zijn hoofd en schouders en zegt Voldemort iets in Sisselspraak: "Dood hem. Er weerklinkt een vreselijke gil en het laatste beetje kleur trekt weg uit Sneeps gezicht. Het wordt bleker en bleker terwijl zijn zwarte ogen zich opensperren, de slang haar tanden in zijn hals boort, hij vergeefs probeert zich van de magische kooi te ontdoen en zijn knieën het begeven. Voldemort wijst met zijn stok op de glinsterende bol ronde de slang en die zweeft omhoog. Sneep valt op zijn zij en het bloed stroomt uit de wonden in zijn hals. Zonder ook maar één keer achterom te kijken, verlaat Voldemort de kamer en de slang zweeft achter hem aan in haar beschermende ronde kooi. Harry kruipt naar de stervende Sneep en buigt zich over hem heen. Er stijgt een rochelend, gorgelend geluid op uit Sneeps keel. "Neem... het... Neem het..." Een herinnering druipt uit Sneep en Harry vangt hem op in een flacon. Als die helemaal vol is en Sneep zo te zien geen druppel bloed meer in zich heeft, verslapt zijn greep op Harry's gewaad. "Kijk... me... aan..." fluistert hij. De groene ogen kijken in de zwarte, maar na enkele ogenblikken verdwijnt er iets in de donkere ogen en worden ze leeg en uitdrukkingsloos. De hand die Harry had vastgehouden smakt op de grond en Sneep beweegt niet meer. Fase 2 Vlak na de moord op Severus Sneep, klinkt opnieuw de hoge, kille stem van Voldemort. "Jullie hebben dapper gevochten. Heer Voldemort weet moed te waarderen. Maar jullie hebben ook zware verliezen geleden. Als jullie je blijven verzetten, zullen jullie allemaal sterven, een voor een. Dat is niet wat ik wil. Iedere druppel toverbloed die wordt vergoten, is een verlies en een verspilling. Heer Voldemort is genadig. Ik draag mijn troepen op om zich onmiddelijk terug te trekken. Jullie hebben één uur. Geef jullie doden een waardige rustplaats. Verzorg jullie gewonden. Ik richt me nu rechtstreeks tot jou, Harry Potter. Je hebt je vrienden voor je laten sterven in plaats van je rechtstreeks met mij te meten. Ik zal één uur lang op je wachten in het Verboden Bos. Als je na afloop van dat uur niet gekomen bent, je niet hebt overgegeven, wordt de strijd hervat. Maar dan zal ik zelf mijn troepen aanvoeren en zal ik je vinden, Harry Potter. Iedere man of vrouw en ieder kind dat geprobeerd heeft je te verbergen zal ik persoonlijk straffen. Je hebt één uur." Wanneer er tijdens de slag om Zweinstein even rust is, ziet Harry, Remus Lupos en Nymphadora Tops dood naast elkaar op de grond liggen. Ze liggen er bleek en roerloos maar ook vredig bij en het is alsof ze slapen onder het donkere, betoverde plafond. Rowling heeft later bevestigd dat Antonin Dolochov verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van Lupos en Bellatrix van Detta voor die van Tops. Harry gaat naar de kamer van het schoolhoofd en giet de herinneringen van Sneep in de Hersenpan. Klap het volgende deel tekst uit, voor een uitgebreide beschrijving van deze herinneringen. Verborgen: De eerste herinnering toont een negen- of tienjarige Sneep: klein, mager en tanig en met te lang, zwart haar. De kleine Sneep kijkt naar Lily en Petunia, terwijl Lily toverkunst vertoont en Petunia daar boos om wordt, hoewel het haar ook nieuwsgierig maakt. Sneep loopt naar de meisjes toe en vertelt Lily dat ze een heks is. Lily vat dit op als een belediging, hoewel Sneep probeert uit te leggen dat het zo niet was bedoeld. In de tweede herinnering zitten Lily en Sneep met gekruiste benen tegenover elkaar en legt Sneep aan Lily de basisregels van de toverwereld uit. Lily vertelt Sneep dat Petunia zegt dat het allemaal gelogen is en dat Zweinstein helemaal niet bestaat. Lily heeft een bleek gezicht en donkerrood haar. Sneep vertelt dat het bij hem thuis altijd ruzie is, omdat zijn vader niet van toveren houdt. Petunia begluurt de twee en als Sneep haar door heeft, laat hij de tak waaronder ze staat, afbreken. Lily heeft door dat hij dat heeft gedaan en rent boos haar huilende zus achterna. De derde herinnering speelt zich af op Perron 9 3/4. Lily belooft aan Petunia om aan Perkamentus te vragen of zij ook niet naar Zweinstein mag. Petunia verzet zich en zegt dat ze niet hoeft te leren hoe ze een monster moet worden. Lily begint te huilen, maar Petunia gaat door met het getreiter en zegt dat Lily naar een speciale monsterschool gaat voor gedrochten die ze apart willen houden van normale mensen. Lily bekent dat zij en Sneep de brief hebben gevonden waarin Petunia aan Perkamentus smeekte of ze ook naar Zweinstein mocht. Herinnering vier vindt slechts korte tijd later plaats: in de Zweinstein Expres. Lily is verdrietig om de reactie van Petunia. Sneep probeert haar op te vrolijken en zegt dat hij hoopt dat ze in Zwadderich komt. De jonge James Potter zit in dezelfde coupé, mager en met zwart haar. James schampert hierover en vraagt aan Sirius, die ook in die coupé zit, of hij niet liever direct van school zou gaan als hij in Zwadderich kwam. Sirius bekent dat zijn hele familie in Zwadderich heeft gezeten. James zegt dat hij hoop in Griffoendor te komen, net als zijn vader. Als James en Sirius, Sneep pesten, staat Lily op en vraagt ze aan Sneep of hij mee gaat naar een andere coupé. De vijfde herinnering speelt zich af tijdens de Sorteerceremonie. Lily wordt in Griffoendor gesorteerd en hoewel ze met een triest glimlachje bij haar afdeling gaat zitten, keert ze Sirius de rug toe. Lupos, Pippeling en Sirius worden ook bij Griffoendor ingedeeld en Sneep zelf bij Zwadderich. Hij loopt naar de afdelingstafel, waar Lucius Malfidus, met een glimmende klassenoudstebadge op zijn borst, Sneep op zijn schouder klopt terwijl hij naast hem gaat zitten. In de zesde herinnering lopen Sneep en Lily over de binnenplaats van het kasteel en hebben ze ruzie, omdat Sneep omgaat met mensen als Arduin en Schoorvoet, die Duistere Magie gebruiken en dat onder andere hebben gedaan tegen Marie Munter. Sneep verdedigt zich door te zeggen dat Potter en zijn maatjes ook streken uithalen en dat het wel erg toevallig is dat Lupos altijd ziek is met volle maan. Hij zegt dat James verliefd is op Lily en dat James ook verkeerd is. Lily geeft aan dat ze weet dat James Potter een arrogante kwal is, maar dat de vrienden van Sneep dingen doen die gewoon echt verkeerd zijn. De zevende herinnering is die waarin Sneep wordt getreiterd door James en zijn vrienden en ondersteboven wordt gehangen. Hoewel Lily het voor hem op wil nemen, noemt hij haar een modderbloedje. In de achtste herinnering probeert Sneep dit goed te maken, maar Lily wil hier niks van weten en verafschuwt het feit dat Sneep achter Voldemort staat. De negende herinnering toont hoe Sneep toenadering zoekt tot Perkamentus, nadat hij de inhoud van de Profetie heeft doorgespeeld aan Voldemort. Voldemort denkt dat het op Lily's zoontje slaat. Sneep vertelt dat hij Voldemort heeft gevraagd om de moeder genade te schenken in ruil voor haar zoon, waarop Perkamentus hem minachtend zegt dat hij van hem walgt. Sneep smeekt hem om Lily en haar gezin te beschermen in ruil voor alles wat Perkamentus maar wil. In de tiende herinnering verwijt Sneep, Perkamentus de dood van Lily. Perkamentus zegt dat James en Lily de verkeerde persoon hebben vertrouwd, maar dat hun zoontje nog leeft en dat hij dezelfde ogen heeft als zijn moeder. Perkamentus zegt hem dat als hij echt om Lily geeft, hij Perkamentus moet helpen om haar zoon te beschermen wanneer de Heer van het Duister terugkeert. Sneep stemt hierin toe, als Perkamentus het nooit aan iemand zal vertellen. Herinnering elf is kort. Terwijl Sneep tegen Perkamentus klaagt over Harry, vraagt Perkamentus hem om Krinkel in de gaten te houden. In de twaalfde herinnering vertelt Sneep aan Perkamentus dat het Duistere Teken weer donkerder wordt en dan Karkarov van plan is te vluchten als het gaat branden. Wanneer Perkamentus hem vraagt of hij dat voorbeeld wil volgen, zegt Sneep dat niet te doen. Perkamentus zegt dat Sneep veel en veel moediger is dan Karkarov en dat hij wel eens denkt dat ze te vroeg Sorteren... Herinnering dertien vindt plaats op het moment nadat Perkamentus de Ring van Zalazar Zwadderich heeft vernietigd. Hij hangt opzijgezakt in de troonachtige stoel achter zijn bureau. Hij is maar half bij bewustzijn en zijn zwarte, verschroeide rechterhand bengelt naast de stoel. Sneep mompelt bezweringen, wijst met zijn toverstok op de pols van Perkamentus en giet met zijn linkerhand een beker vol dikke, goudkleurige toverdrank in zijn mond. Hij is boos op Perkamentus omdat hij de Ring heeft omgedaan terwijl hij wist dat die vervloekt was. Perkamentus zegt dat de verleiding te groot was. Perkamentus wist dat de steen op de Ring, de Steen van Wederkeer was. Hij vraagt aan Sneep hoe lang hij nog te leven heeft. Sneep legt hem uit dat de vloek niet altijd in bedwang gehouden kan worden en dat hij op een gegeven moment verder zal gaan. Sneep verwacht dat Perkamentus geen jaar meer te leven heeft. Ze hebben het over de opdracht die Draco heeft gekregen om Perkamentus te vermoorden, en dat het eigenlijk slechts een straf is voor Draco's ouders, omdat Voldemort niet verwacht dat Draco zal slagen en hij in dat geval wil dat Sneep die klus klaart. Perkamentus vraagt aan Sneep om tegen die tijd dat Voldemort de school in zijn macht heeft, alles te doen wat in zijn vermogen ligt om de leerlingen te beschermen. Hij vraagt hem ook om Draco hulp en advies aan te bieden, hoewel Sneep hem vertelt dat Draco hem de schuld geeft van het feit dat Lucius uit de gratie is geraakt, omdat hij denkt dat Sneep op zijn positie uit was. Perkamentus wil dat, als het erop aankomt, Sneep hem doodt en niet Draco. Perkamentus wil liever een snel en pijnloos einde, dan de langdurige en bloederige toestand die het ongetwijfeld wordt als bijvoorbeeld Fenrir Vaalhaar erbij wordt betrokken, of Bellatrix van Detta. Sneep stemt hiermee in. In herinnering veertien slenteren Sneep en Perkamentus in de avondschemering over het verlaten schoolterrein, terwijl Sneep aan Perkamentus vraagt wat hij die avonden met Harry uitspookt. Sneep vindt het vervelend dat Perkamentus bepaalde informatie wel aan Harry toevertrouwt, maar niet aan hem, terwijl hij met gevaar voor eigen leven als dubbelspion fungeert. Sneep maakt een woedende en opstandige indruk en Perkamentus vraagt hem om om 11 uur die avond naar zijn kamer te komen. Dan hoeft hij niet meer te klagen dat Perkamentus hem niet in vertrouwen neemt. Herinnering vijftien speelt zich af in de kamer van Perkamentus. Perkamentus vraagt om op het moment dat Voldemort zijn slang Nagini beschermt en geen opdrachten meer laat uitvoeren, aan Harry bekend te maken dat een deel van Voldemort in Harry's lichaam voortleeft en dat Voldemort hem moet doden om zelf sterfelijk te kunnen worden. Sneep voelt zich verraden, omdat Perkamentus Harry zou beschermen en hij er nu achter komt dat Harry alleen is gespaard om op het juiste moment, op de juiste manier dood te kunnen gaan. Als Perkamentus hem vraagt of hij dan toch gesteld is geraakt op Harry, laat Sneep zijn Patronus zien: Een hinde, net als die van Lily. Na al die jaren houdt hij nog steeds van Harry's moeder. Herinnering zestien vindt plaats na de dood van Perkamentus. Sneep krijgt instructies van Perkamentus' portret. Hij vertelt Sneep, dat Sneep aan Volemort de juiste datum van Harry's vertrek bij zijn familie moet doorgeven, zodat Voldemort niet achterdochtig wordt en dat hij moet zorgen voor nep-Harry's om de veiligheid van de echte te garanderen. Hij raadt hem aan om dit te doen door een Waanzichtspreuk over Levenius Lorrebos uit te spreken. Als Sneep gedwongen wordt aan de achtervolging deel te nemen, moet hij van Perkamentus zijn rol met overgave spelen, zodat hij zo lang mogelijk in een goed blaadje blijft staan bij Voldemort. Perkamentus wil niet dat Zweinstein anders wordt overgeleverd aan de genade van de Kragges. In herinnering zeventien zit Sneep tegenover Levenius in een onbekende herberg terwijl Sneep een Waanzichtspreuk over hem gebruikt en hem opdracht geeft om met het idee van de nep-Harry's te komen. Herinnering achttien onthult hoe Sneep tijdens de nacht dat Harry bij de Duffelingen weggaat, de spreuk Sectumsempra probeert te richten op de toverstokhand van een Dooddoener die Lupos probeert te vermoorden. De spreuk miste en raakte George. Herinnering negentien onthult het afgescheurde stuk brief van Lily, met de tekst: "ooit bevriend zou kunnen zijn geweest met Gellert Grindelwald. Persoonlijk denk ik dat ze een beetje kinds begint te worden! Heel veel liefs, Lily" Sneep stopt de pagina met Lily's handtekening en haar groet in de binnenzak van zijn gewaad. Hij scheurt de foto die hij ook in zijn hand heeft in tweeën, houdt het stuk waarop Lily lacht en gooit het deel met Harry en James op de grond onder de ladekast... In herinnering twintig vertelt Firminus Nigellus aan Severus Sneep waar Harry, Ron en Hermelien kamperen. Het portret van Perkamentus geeft Sneep de opdracht het zwaard van Griffoendor bij ze te bezorgen, zonder te laten weten dat het van hem afkomstig is, zodat Voldemort er nooit via Harry's gedachten achter kan komen dat Sneep hem heeft geholpen. Het portret zwaait opzij en onthult een geheime ruimte, waar Sneep het zwaard van Griffoendor uit haalt. Als hem duidelijk is geworden dat hij door Voldemort moet worden gedood, voordat Voldemort sterfelijk wordt, sluipt hij onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel het kasteel uit, naar het Verboden Bos. Onderweg komt hij Marcel Lubbermans nog tegen, die het dode lichaam van Kasper Krauwel naar binnen draagt. Kasper was nog minderjarig, maar hij moet terug geslopen zijn om toch mee te vechten. Harry doet zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel even af en vertelt aan Marcel Lubbermans dat het belangrijk is dat Nagini gedood wordt. Daarna gaat hij weer verder richting het Verboden Bos. Het is inmiddels bijna vier uur in de ochend. Aan de rand van het Verboden Bos, snapt Harry ineens de inscriptie in de Gouden Snaai. Hij drukt drukt het gouden balletje tegen zijn lippen en fluisert: "Ik sta op het punt om te sterven". Op dat moment splijt het metaal open, om de gespleten Steen van Wederkeer te onthullen. Harry draait de steen drie keer rond en de verschijningen van James en Lily Potter, Sirius Zwarts en Remus Lupos komen naar hem toegelopen: niet zo substantieel als normale lichamen, maar veel minder onstoffelijk dan geesten. James is precies even groot als Harry en draagt de kleren waarin hij gestorven is. Zijn haar is piekerig en verward en zijn bril staat een beetje scheef. Sirius is lang en knap en veel jonger dan Harry hem ooit gezien heeft. Hij komt met zwierige passen aanlopen, zijn handen in zijn zakken en een grijns op zijn gezicht. Lupos is ook jonger. Hij ziet er een stuk minder haveloos uit en zijn haar is dikker en donkerder. Hij lijkt blij om terug te zijn in deze vertrouwde omgeving. Lily's glimlach is het stralendst van allemaal. Zij strijkt haar lange haar uit haar gezicht en haar groene ogen kijken gretig naar Harry, alsof ze nooit genoeg van hem zou kunnen krijgen. Na wat korte, bemoedigende woorden loopt Harry verder het Verboden Bos in, vergezeld door de verschijningen van zijn dierbaren, die alleen voor hem zichtbaar zijn. Voldemort bevindt zich, vergezeld door zijn troepen, op de open plek die ooit de schuilplaats was geweest van Arogog de reuzenspin. Als Harry de confrontatie met Voldemort aangaat, ziet hij dat Hagrid aan een boom is vastgebonden. Hagrid snapt niet wat Harry aan het doen is. Met een schuin hoofd en een nieuwsgierige blik kijkt Voldemort naar Harry, terwijl hij de Vloek des Doods uitspreekt. Harry belandt in een soort tussenfase tussen leven en dood. Hij ligt in een heldere mist, op een witte vloer. Een enorm, koepelvormig glazen dak glinstert in het zonlicht. Het is een kolossale open ruimte, zonnig en schoon en veel groter dan de Grote Zaal. Spartelend op de grond, ligt Voldemort in de gedaante van een klein, naakt kind. De huid van het schepsel is rauw en rood, alsof het gevild is en het ligt rillend onder een stoel. Blijkbaar is het daar achtergelaten, als iets ongewensts, weggestopt waar niemand het kan zien. Het moet moeite doen om adem te halen. Als Harry er twijfelend naartoe loopt, verschijnt Perkamentus, kwiek en energiek, in een golfblauw gewaad. Hij vertelt Harry dat hij niks kan doen voor het kind. Perkamentus legt Harry uit dat hij het zevende Gruzielement is en dat, doordat Voldemort zijn bloed heeft gestolen, de bescherming van Lily nog door Voldemorts aderen stroomt en daarmee Harry in leven houdt. Perkamentus bekent aan Harry dat hij en Gellert Grindelwald op zoek waren naar de Relieken van de Dood en dat Grindelwald naar Goderics Eind kwam omdat het graf van Ignotus Prosper zich daar bevond, de derde broer uit het vertaal over de Relieken. Perkamentus denkt niet dat het verhaal helemaal klopt zoals het verteld wordt, maar eerder dat de Prospers buitengewoon getalenteerde en gevaarlijke tovenaars waren, die zelf die drie machtige voorwerpen vervaardigd hebben. Ook bekent hij dat hij, toen James vertelde over zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, opnieuw geprikkeld werd door het verhaal over de Relieken en de mantel wilde bestuderen. Toen James overleed, had Perkamentus ineens twee Relieken voor zichzelf! Ook vertelt hij open en eerlijk dat hij vroeger zelfzuchtig was en dat hij het feit dat hij de verantwoordelijkheid kreeg over een beschadigde zus en een onhandelbare broer, een verspilling vond van zijn talent en een beknotting van zijn vrijheid. Hij liet zich meevoeren door de plannen van Grindelwald en hoewel hij waarschijnlijk diep van binnen wel wist wie Grindelwald echt was, sloot hij daar zijn ogen voor. Toch keken ze allebei anders tegen zaken aan. De Steen van Wederkeer betekende bijvoorbeeld voor Grindelwald een lever van Necroten. Voor Perkamentus betekende die de terugkeer van zijn ouders en het einde van zijn verantwoordelijkheid voor zijn broer en zusje. Toen na het gevecht waarbij Ariana om het leven kwam, Grindelwald vluchtte, probeerde Perkamentus om hem te negeren. Hij wist dat Grindelwald bezig was een leger op te bouwen, maar stelde keer op keer de confrontatie uit, uit angst voor de waarheid. Hij wist niet wie Ariana uiteindelijk gedood had en was bang dat Grindelwald dat wel wist en hem zou vertellen dat hij dat zelf was geweest. Uiteindelijk kon hij de moorden van Grindelwald niet langer negeren en ging het duel aan, wat hij won. Hij veroverde daarmee de Zegevlier en Grindelwald belandde in Normengard. Grindelwald loog jaren later tegen Voldemort en zei dat hij de stok nooit gehad heeft. Ze zeggen dat hij in latere jaren blijk gaf van berouw, eenzaam in zijn cel in Normengard. Perkamentus bekent ook dat hij de Steen van Wederkeer probeerde te gebruiken om zijn familie terug te halen en dat dat een dwaze actie was, waarmee hij zichzelf heeft bewezen na al die jaren nog steeds niks geleerd te hebben. Na het gesprek met Perkamentus, besluit Harry om weer terug te keren naar de aarde en zijn strijd tegen Voldemort af te maken. Fase 3 Als Harry weer terug op aarde is, blijkt ook Voldemort niet onaangedaan te zijn door de Vloek des Doods. Voldemort was ook gevallen en het lijkt erop dat hij ook even bewusteloos was geweest. Voldemort geeft aan Narcissa Malfidus de opdracht om te controleren of Harry dood is. Stiekem vraagt Narcissa zachtjes aan Harry of Draco nog leeft en of hij in het kasteel is. Harry fluistert terug: "Ja". Hij voelt de hand op zijn borst samentrekken en Narcissa's nagels dringen even in zijn vlees. Vervolgens gaat ze overeind zitten en zegt tegen de toeschouwers dat Harry dood is. Narcissa weet dat ze alleen het kasteel binnen zou mogen gaan om haar zoon te zoeken als onderdeel van een zegevierend leger. Het kan haar niet meer schelen of Voldemort wint. Door Crucio te gebruiken op Harry, probeert Voldemort hem nog even extra te vernederen. Hij wordt drie keer omhooggeslingerd en terug op de grond gesmakt. Toch houdt hij zich met al zijn wilskracht slap en de pijn die hij verwacht had, blijft uit. Uiteindelijk geef Voldemort aan Hagrid de opdracht om Harry mee naar het kasteel te dragen, zodat iedereen kan zien wat er van Harry geworden is. Hagrid is intens verdrietig maar Harry ziet geen manier om hem duidelijk te maken dat nog niet alles verloren is. Onderweg hoort hij Hagrid nog boos naar de Centauren roepen of nu blij zijn dat ze niet hebben meegevochten, omdat Harry nu dood is. Als ze aan de rand van het Verboden Bos komen, galmt Voldemorts magisch versterkte stem over het schoolterrein: "Harry Potter is dood! Hij is gedood toen hij probeerde te vluchten, zichzelf in veiligheid probeerde te brengen terwijl jullie je leven voor hem opofferden. We brengen jullie zijn lijk als bewijs dat jullie held dood is. Wij hebben de slag gewonnen. De helft van jullie strijders is gesneuveld. De Dooddoeners zijn in de meerderheid en de Jongen Die Bleef Leven is niet meer. De strijd moet nu beëindigd worden. Wie zich blijft verzetten, man, vrouw of kind, zal worden afgeslacht, samen met zijn hele familie. Kom naar buiten en kniel voor mij, dan zal jullie leven worden gespaard. Jullie ouders en kinderen, broers en zusters zullen blijven leven en vergeven worden, en samen met mij een nieuwe wereld opbouwen." Door zijn oogleden ziet Harry hoe Voldemort met grote passen voor hen uit loopt. Nagini zit niet meer in haar magische kooi, maar is om zijn schouders heen gedrapeerd. De Dooddoeners vormen een rij tegenover de open voordeur van het kasteel. Anderling is de eerste die komt kijken en slaakt een vreselijke gil: "Nee!" Hagrid moet Harry aan Voldemorts voeten leggen, in het gras. Als Marcel Lubbermans ineens naar voren stormt in de richting van Voldemort, wordt hij Ontwapend. Toch wil Voldemort dat hij zich bij de Dooddoeners aansluit, omdat hij van zuiver bloed is maar uiteraard weigert Marcel dit. Voldemort sommeert de Sorteerhoed en deelt mee dat er voortaan niet meer zal worden Gesorteerd, maar dat iedereen in Zwadderich komt. Met een zwiep van Voldemorts toverstok, belandt de Sorteerhoed op Marcels hoofd en vliegt hij in brand. Ineens gebeurt er van alles tegelijk en barst het rumoer los. Harry maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik door zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel over zich heen te gooien en op te springen. Ook Marcel komt in actie. Met één vloeiende beweging verbreekt hij de Vloek van de Totale Verstijving. De brandende Sorteerhoed valt op de grond en Marcel haalt er het Zwaard van Griffoendor uit. Met één bliksemsnelle houw slaat hij de kop van Nagini af en die tolt in de lucht, glanzend in het licht dat uit het dal stroomt. Voldemorts mond is opengesperd in een geluidloze gil van woede en het lijf van de slang smakt aan zijn voeten neer. De chaos gaat verder en het gevecht verplaatst zich richting het kasteel zelf. Ook de centauren en huis-elfen hebben zich inmiddels in de strijd gemengd. Als in de Grote Zaal, een Vloek des Doods van Bellatrix van Detta, Ginny Wemel op een haar na mist, rent mevrouw Wemel op haar af. "NIET MIJN DOCHTER, KRENG!" Ze gooit haar mantel af en gaat het duel met Bellatrix aan. De grijns van Bellatrix verandert langzaam in een woedende grimas. Als Bellatrix Molly probeert te treiteren en krankzinnig en hatelijk begint te lachen, raakt Molly's vloek haar in haar borst, precies boven haar hart. Haar hatelijke grijns verstart en haar ogen puilen uit; een fractie van een seconde beseft ze wat er gebeurd is en dan valt ze, dood. Voldemort, die inmiddels met Anderling, Romeo en Slakhoorn tegelijk aan het vechten was, wordt woedend en richt zijn toverstok op Molly, maar Harry vuurt een Schildspreuk af. Hiermee onthult hij dat hij nog leeft, en hij gaat het duel met Voldemort aan. Het gevecht in de Grote Zaal valt stil en iedereen kijkt alleen nog maar naar Harry en Voldemort, die om elkaar heen cirkelen. Harry legt hem uit dat hij, doordat hij bereid was voor zijn dierbaren te sterven, ze op dezelfde manier heeft beschermd als Lily bij Harry heeft gedaan en dat Voldemort hen niets meer kan doen. Voldemort schampert dat liefde ook geen redding heeft geboden aan Perkamentus en Lily. Harry vertelt Voldemort dat hij helemaal niet verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van Perkamentus, maar dat Perkamentus zijn eigen dood al maanden ervoor had gepland, samen met Sneep. Hij vertelt hem ook dat Sneep van Lily hield en daarom geen dienaar was van Voldemort, maar voor Perkamentus werkte. Harry raadt hem aan om een beetje berouw te voelen nu het nog kan, omdat Harry heeft gezien wat er anders van hem terecht komt. Tot slot vertelt Harry hem dat Sneep niet de ware meester van de Zegevlier was, maar Draco Malfius en dat de Zegevlier voor Voldemort nutteloos is omdat Harry, Draco heeft Ontwapend en daarmee de nieuwe meester van de Zegevlier is geworden. Harry en Voldemort slaan beiden toe: "Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus!" Er volgt een knal als een kanonschot en de gouden vlammen die precies in het midden van de cirkel oplaaien, markeren het punt waar de spreuken op elkaar zijn gebotst. Harry ziet hoe de groene lichtstraal van Voldemort op zijn eigen spreuk stuit, ziet de Zegevlier omhoogvliegen, donker tegen het licht van de zonsopgang, tollend onder het betoverde plafond, tollend als de kop van Nagini, in de richting van de meester die hij niet wilde doden, de meester die hem nu eindelijk kwam opeisen. Met de feilloze lenigheid van de ware Zoeker vangt Harry de stok met zijn vrije hand, terwijl Voldemort met gespreide armen achterover valt. Zijn rode ogen rollen omhoog in hun kassen en Marten Vilijn smakt met een van alle glorie gespeende doffe dreun op de grond. Zijn lichaam lijkt zwak en gekrompen, zijn witte handen zijn leeg en zijn slangachtige gezicht is slap en onwetend. Voldemort is gedood door zijn eigen terugkaatsende vervloeking, en Harry staart met twee toverstokken in zijn handen naar de lege huls van zijn vijand. Er volgt een vreemde mengeling van vreugde en rouw om de verloren dierbaren. Het lijk van Voldemort wordt in een ruimte gelegd die grenst aan de hal, ver van de lichamen van de andere doden. Foppe zoeft door het kasteel en zingt een zelfgecomponeerd lied: "We hebben ze in de pan gehakt en Potter is van goud! Stop Vollie onder de zoden en zet het Boterbier koud!" Harry neemt Ron en Hermelien mee naar de kamer van Perkamentus om ze het één en ander uit te leggen. Daar aangekomen, krijgt hij direct een staande ovatie van alle portretten van ex-schoolhoofden die er hangen. De tranen van Perkamentus' portret, glijden onder het halfronde brilletje vandaan en druppen in de lange, zilvergrijze baard en de trots en dankbaarheid die hij uitstraalt, zijn een even grote balsem voor Harry's ziel als het lied van de feniks. Harry richt zijn woorden tot Perkamentus. In cryptische omschrijvingen, vertelt Harry dat de Steen van Wederkeer in het Verboden Bos is achtergebleven, waar niemand iets van weet en dat hij de Mantel van Onzichtbaarheid in zijn bezit houdt. Tot slot zegt hij dat hij de Zegevlier niet wil hebben, en met de Zegevlier repareert hij zijn eigen toverstok, die weer heel wordt. "Ik leg de Zegevlier terug op de plaats waar hij vandaan kwam", vervolgt hij en Perkamentus kijkt hem met enorm veel genegenheid en bewondering aan. Als Harry een natuurlijke dood sterft, wordt de macht van de toverstok overwonnen en dat zal het einde zijn van de Zegevlier. Hieronder vind je lijsten van aanwezige mensen die bij naam worden genoemd in de boeken. Uiteraard waren er nog veel meer mensen aanwezig. Vechters aan de Goede Zijde •Alicia Spinet •Angelique Jansen •Anton Goldstein •Argus Vilder •Arthur Wemel •Augusta Lubbermans •Ban •Belinda Broom •Bill Wemel •Charlie Wemel •Cho Chang •Daan Tomas •Desiderius Perkamentus •Ernst Marsman •Filius Banning •Firenze •Fleur Wemel-Delacour •Foppe •Fred Wemel •George Wemel •Ginny Wemel •Groemp •Hannah Albedil •Harry Potter •Hermelien Griffel •Hildebrand Slakhoorn •Kasper Krauwel •Katja Bell •Knijster •Leo Jordaan •Loena Leeflang •Magorian •Marcel Lubbermans •Michel Kriek •Minerva Anderling •Molly Wemel •Nymphadora Tops •Olivier Plank •Padma Patil •Parvati Patil •Percy Wemel •Pomona Stronk •Poppy Plijster •Remus Lupos •Romeo Wolkenveldt •Ronan •Ron Wemel •Rubeus Hagrid •Severus Sneep •Simon Filister •Sybilla Zwamdrift •Terry Bootsman •Winky Vechters aan de Duistere Zijde •Alecto Kragge •Amycus Kragge •Antonin Dolochov •Draco Malfidus •Fenrir Vaalhaar •Jeegers •Karel Kwast •Lucius Malfidus •Narcissa Malfidus •Pius Dikkers •Ravenwoud •Severus Sneep •Totelaer •Vincent Korzel •Voldemort •Waldemar Bijlhout Doden tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein •Bellatrix van Detta •Fred Wemel •Kasper Krauwel •Nymphadora Tops •Remus Lupos •Severus Sneep •Vincent Korzel *Onbekend aantal Dooddoeners | casualties3 = Onbekend | notes = | campaign = | portaal = Harry Potter }} De Slag om Zweinstein (Engels: The Battle of Hogwarts) is een belangrijke gebeurtenis in het zevende deel van de Harry Potterserie. Het 31ste hoofdstuk heeft dezelfde naam, hoewel de Slag meerdere hoofdstukken duurt. Bron Wizardzone Categorie:Veldslag Categorie:Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Categorie:Oorlogen